Leo's Guilt
by KimDavenport
Summary: After Leo's sleepwalking escapade in "Under Siege," everyone thinks of Leo as a monster unable to control himself. Leo is left alone with his thoughts and flashbacks to think over his past and deicide whether or not he feels guilty about what he did when he had no conscious control of his mind and body. One-Shot (My first story, please read and review!)


**Hi everyone! So this is my first story that I have posted on this site, I hope you like it! Please read and review.**

**PS-I don't own Lab Rats.**

Leo hunched down in a corner and cried. He cried for all that had happened to him. He cried for all he had done. But most of all-he cried for all he was.

Leo didn't mean to mess things up, he didn't mean to be a nuisance, and he really didn't mean to hurt the people he loved so much. Even though they never seemed to return the feelings. It just happened! He hadn't known he was a sleepwalker-of course he didn't! How could someone know something like that? How was someone _supposed_ to know something like that? And yet, everyone still saw him as a monster. That was it. Nothing more then an annoying, bratty little monster.

Ever since his mom had married Davenport, his new family had done nothing but ridicule him. His life had been a living nightmare living with his birth father-his _real_ father, but living with Davenport had been almost worse. Sure, no one had punched him or hurt him (that much), and sure he wasn't living his life in pain anymore; at least physical pain. Because it was a different kind of pain that now riddled his life. The more easily obtained one- the one that was harder to heal-emotional pain.

Leo couldn't help but think back to those glorious four years. He liked to remember them as the golden years of his childhood. After his father had been carted away to prison to serve out his long sentence, Leo and his mother had been left on their own. Sure it was hard, just a single mother supporting her abused and mentally disordered son. But they had managed to get through it together. And not only get through it, but _thrive_ in it. And Leo had loved every second of it. Every minute that he had spent along with his mother-talking, laughing, crying-had been pure bliss. The furthest extent of the pain that he felt in those years was the pain he got from the bullies on the play ground at school. But even that pain was minor, and they was no one around at home to advocate it.

Then his mother had started dating again. And Leo's entire life had been twisted up-side-down. He was no longer the only man on his mother's mind. The only relationship she had to work to keep up. The only person she had to spend time with.

Now she was seeing people again, thrown back into that dating world that society seemed so convinced was a wonderful thing. Well guess what, for Leo, it was nothing short of torture. Perhaps that was the reason why he didn't really like dating himself. Sure he had Janelle, but she had been his girlfriend for three years, and they were really only together because they wanted the pleasure of saying they were in a relationship and didn't think that they had the ability to get someone else. At least, that's why Leo thought Janelle was still in a relationship with him. It made sense. For him he just didn't like the idea of dating at all. But since it was such an important part of life that everyone seemed convinced you needed to be normal, he pretty much just kept her around so people wouldn't think he was weird and start asking questions. A horrible way to think about a woman, he knew, as just a pawn to use in his game of appearing in the socially stereotypical form of 'normal' that the world so desired, but he honestly didn't mean it to sound that bad. It was just the truth. And the truth had to be told. At least about some things.

He still wasn't sure that the people in his family were openly comfortable with the usage of the truth. Davenport lied to his mom all the time. One of his biggest lies,-that of that fact that he had three bionic teenagers living in his basement-was the main reason Leo secretly hated him. Of course he would never tell anyone, (that was the point of secretly hating someone) but the truth was that Leo considered Davenport every bit as bad as his original, abusive father had been.

Davenport never missed a chance to make fun of Leo, or daunt him, and his little bionic 'creations' weren't much better. They never missed a chance to mock or ridicule him. And they might say they were his siblings-even throw in a heartfelt moment here and there- but the next week it was right back to the way it had always been, as-though they couldn't even remember the promises or speeches they had made just a few days before.

Leo sighed and unraveled himself, standing up and making his way towards the storage room door. He didn't have a room to call his own on this man-made island. Horrible, isn't it? Your step-father is a millionaire inventor and you sleep at night curled up on a couch in your siblings dorm room. Pathetic.

As Leo made his way out of the small storage room where the perfect little 'mentors' kept their training supplies, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he just picked up and left. His mom was back on the mainland. If he just left right now, maybe he could live with her in the big house back home. Just him and his mom again. The way it should be. The perfect way.

But Leo knew there was no way he could get away with something like that. His step-father had made it clear that he was to live on the bionic island and train as a mere student. And if he didn't like it? Well _tough!_

Leo was so distracted by his thoughts that he bumped right into Douglas on his way down the hallway.

"Hey, watch where your going Short Stack."

"Sorry," mumbled Leo under his breath. He stepped around and kept going.

"Hey, weakling! What's up?" asked an annoying voice, as a whirling tornado passed by him and stopped short in front of Leo, revealing a small boy.

"Not now, Spin."

"Aww, come on, I was hoping to pound you into the ground some more."

"Yeah, you can do that later."

Leo pushed his way around the kid and kept walking.

"Hey, come on! You're no fun!" Spin turned and spun away.

_"__Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances to humiliate me in front of your friends-trust me,"_ thought Leo to himself.

He dashed back to his room-correction, his _sibling's_ room. He ran inside the front door and collapsed on the couch-_his bed._ He buried his head in his hands again as he felt a few tears leaking out around his eyelids. All the taunting and teasing came rushing back to him all at once.

_"__Speaking of embarrassingly small, where's Leo?"_

_"__Is he bionic too? Seriously? Look at him."_

_"__The only thing 'you got' is the uncanny power to break the most expensive thing in the room."_

_"__Leo, you're not even bionic."_

_Your pathetic._

_Your worthless._

_Nobody wants you around. And why should they?_

_They taunt you all the time. And can you really blame them?_

**_Stop it!_**

_No. You know I'm telling the truth little Leo, I'm the voice inside your head to can't stop because I'm a part of _you._ You can never get rid of me and would you really want to? You know I'm right._

"Stop it!" Leo fell back against the couch and pressed his hands harder against his skull.

Maybe the voice was right. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course it was right! He was pathetic. And useless. At least-that's the way his family saw him.

_That's just the way they see you._

**_Of course it is._**

_That doesn't mean it's right,_

**_Of course it is! I'm a monster, I mean, I practically destroyed the entire school! I'm as bad as Sebastian except worse because I actually hurt people!_**

_Oh, come on little Leo, we both know you haven't hurt anyone anymore then they hurt you. Besides, they had it coming to them. And they deserved everything they got._

_The only thing you've ever heard from them is pranks and jokes. They've made fun of your very existence every day of your life. Now you've had a bit of revenge. It's not much, but at least you go that much. Don't resent it and think of yourself as a monster-savor it and remember yourself as a hero._

**_But I hurt my family!_**

_You shouldn't call them that. They don't deserve the title. All they do is call you weak and pathetic._

**_But I am!_**

_Only in their eyes._

Suddenly, Leo stood up with a look of determination

_He_ wasn't really the useless one. His family only _thought_ he was. And they had rotted his own way of thinking about himself by their constant teasing and mockery.

But no more!

Yes, Leo knew he wasn't perfect, but he could except that. And if the rest of his family couldn't then that was their fault, not his!

Leo felt proud that he had stood up for himself and fought back for a change. Sure, maybe he had only been sleepwalking and wasn't even really in control, but it felt so good to get back at them, to see the hurt in _their_ eyes for once.

Leo was proud for what he had done. It had felt good to finally give his family some of their long-overdue payback.

Oh boy did it feel good.

Leo decided to stop worrying about what his family, or the other people at the academy, or anyone else for that matter saw him as. He saw himself as a hero, and he saw his little sleep-walking escapade as a strike back. He didn't care what others thought; let them think all they wanted! Leo had finally had his revenge. And boy did it feel good. And man was Leo proud.

_Nice job little kid, you finally figured it out._

**So...what did you think? Tell me in the reviews! Did you like the way Leo finally decided he done right to stand up for himself? Do you think the ending was a little too choppy? Tell me everything you thought in the reviews!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this story and I'm definitely going to be back soon with more! Until then, my fellow comrades. **


End file.
